Dominus Born
by nairmakgren
Summary: Dominus the Half-Blood, greatest gift of the Eldan.
1. Chapter 1

** Rise of the Half-Blood**

His pace quickened as he broke into a light jog down the courtyard steps, jumping the last two steps so that he could return to his run as soon as he landed. His breathing was as always, slow and calculated – slow, deep breaths allowed him to focus more on the fight at hand instead of getting distracted, so the Sword-Maiden had taught him. Overhead, he spied the observation pod where he knew that Archon Jariel was watching him. He could also see a number of other figures huddled together inside the pod, but he was unable to make out their faces.

Ducking down, he dived behind a destroyed Augmentor bot as the ground began to rumble and shake around him. Gripping his sword tightly in his hands, he peered about for his target, his eyes scanning every area for only a nanosecond before darting to another location. Seeing nothing, he closed his eyes and exhaled sharply. As he did so, he made out the shape of his target off to the right; the slow, methodical steps of the Protector bot, its eye-beams scanning for his location.

Not willing to give it the advantage, he leapt from his hiding place and rushed towards the bot as its eye-beams glowed harshly, having detected him. As the eye-beams fired towards him, he leaped to the left, barely avoiding the vaporizing beams. Ducking into a roll, he closed in on his target, now firing its beams at him every five seconds.

_Well, four point seven-six, if my count is right. _

Diving to the ground, he slid underneath the bot's large legs and rammed his sword into its midsection before it could respond to his maneuver. The bot exploded into sparks and flame as a large part of it's body exploded due to the impact of his strike – and to avoid death, he rolled backwards, landing thankfully on his feet.

Sighing deeply, he took a moment to center himself by inhaling and exhaling sharply before he placed his sword back onto his back, the blade retracting into its sheath. Turning around to face the observation pod, he found it empty – that was because the Archon was now walking towards him, stepping over the various destroyed bot piles that lay around the training course.

"Well done, Dominus. You have proven your strength once more."

Dominus rolled his shoulders as he sighed deeply, the muscles in his back aching somewhat due to his action. Wincing, he forced himself to continue rolling his shoulders – the Sword-Maiden had told him that it would help build his endurance, somehow – as he reached down to his left, picking up a set of data-pads inscribed with information. The information upon the data-pads was valuable to him, the Archon had explained – it was filled with the history and culture of the Cassians, the people who Dominus would soon rule over.

In truth, he could hardly believe it. Having been born and raised here on the planet the Eldan called Nexus, he had begun training in martial combat from the time he was able to hold a sword. He preferred this life, years earlier, when the Eldan and the Sword-Maiden instructed him in all of their known combat techniques – his life was, he presumed, to be a soldier, fighting for the Eldan against their enemies. It was a bitter shock to him when the Archon informed him of his true purpose – he would be sent back to Cassus, home of the Sword-Maiden and her sisters, where he would establish and rule over an interstellar empire.

From there-after, his training was a mixture of combat skills and history lessons. He had to learn quickly – thankfully, his superior genetics made this easy – and he had soon mastered the history of the Cassian people. They were a fascinating lot – one planet, unified at the edges by a commonwealth that preached equality and strength, but in truth, faced food shortages, riots and civil wars between members. It was for this reason, the Sword-Maiden told him, that Dominus was needed to rule over her people.

Even though he had never been to Cassus, Dominus had come to think of the world as his adoptive home. His heart would always be here, on Nexus, but he knew that his duty was to the Cassian people. As he looked over the latest data-pad – this one was on the Commonwealth's political instabilities – he looked up to the window of his "classroom", where the Sword-Maiden stood, staring up into the sky.

"Sword-Maiden?" Dominus tilted his head, calling out to her.

Turning around with a sigh, she shook her head. "Dominus, how many times have I told you – I am Tresayne. I am not simply "sword-maiden" to you."

"I'm sorry – Tresayne." He shrugged. He knew that she preferred to be called by her given name, Tresayne Toria – but Dominus had a hard time with it. Protocol from the Commonwealth dictated that she be called only by her given title – she was perhaps the most revered Cassian alive today.

"It's fine." She nodded, a hint of a smile crossing her face. Dominus was always puzzled by this; every time they spoke, he noticed that she would look at him with a mixture of pride and sadness – something that he could not understand, and something that even the Archon refused to talk to him about. "Tell me, have you finished your studies on the Cassian parliament?"

Nodding, he put down the data-pad. "As much as I can, Sw – Tresayne. It seems a very flawed system – the arguments between client-states seems to permeate the landscape. Instead of these states coming together to help their people with food shortages, they would rather argue about petty land claims." His fists clenched with anger as he thought about the starving people on the streets of Merida, the Cassian capital city. _When I arrive_, he thought, _I will ensure no man or woman goes without a full belly. _

"I lived it, Dominus. I know what you mean." Tresayne sighed, stretching her arms above her head. "The food riots in Merida, the free-state wars – I saw it all first hand. I am just glad that it is – or will soon be, over."

"Rest assured that when I arrive on our home-world, I will punish those who would rather war then help our people. Justice will be swift and merciless."

In the back of her mind, Tresayne's thoughts swam. She was proud of Dominus, of the man – well, as much of a man as a genetically engineered individual could be – as he proved to share her views on the troubles that consumed the Commonwealth. She longed to tell him the truth, the whole truth, about why she was here, about the Eldan and their "work", about how he was the reason for her being trapped on this gods-forsaken world – but she knew that she could not. The Archon had made that abundantly clear to her upon his "birth" that he must never know the truth behind her presence here. In fact, he encouraged her to think of the "boy" as her own, a son she never had.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't do that – at least not yet. Dominus had not been "born" to her in the traditional way, but created, from a mixture of her genetic material and that of the Archon's. The boy was designed as a true hybrid, Jariel had explained – an apex of evolution; a blend of Eldan and Cassian.

_He has the passion of a Cassian, that's for sure._

Cassus – the reason she was here. The reason for everything started with her home, her people. How it had all changed that fateful day when the Eldan ships blotted out the sky, and those damned robots – the Mechari, from what she was told – made their proclamation to the Commonwealth's terrified leaders.

_Deliver to us Tresayne Toria or be destroyed. Comply and be uplifted by our masters. _

And she had agreed, for her people, to go with the Mechari to Nexus – but not before she altered the deal by demanding that her Sword-maidens be allowed to accompany her. To her surprise, the robots agreed to her request, and the fleet departed for Nexus. Upon her arrival, she was told that her people were "chosen" by the Eldan, the Mechari's creators, to be the head of a powerful interstellar empire – and the price for saving her people was that she was never to return. The Eldan had demanded a hefty price, but once again, for her people – she agreed.

That was, well, it had to be years ago, now. She couldn't really tell how long – but not a day went by without her thoughts turning to home. And now, the time was at hand – Jariel had told her that Dominus was nearly ready to depart for Cassus. She spent little personal time with him, but she had done her best to ensure he was up to date with Cassian culture and history – in addition to imparting her combat skills to him.

_ "_I hope, for Cassus's sake, you mean your words, Dominus." she sighed, idly picking up one of the data-pads on the desk next to her. "They've heard those words spread by many before, who used their anger and hope to hoard the power for themselves – if our history proves anything, it's that the Cassians are tired of false hope."

"I will not give false hope, Tresayne." Dominus stood, shaking his head. "I will show our people prosperity that will be the envy of the galaxy, rest assured! It is what they deserve after all that they have suffered through – the wars, the famines, the pestilences, the disease of corruption at the heart of this so-called Commonwealth."

Tresayne smiled. Setting down the data-pad in front of Dominus, she walked towards the door of the facility, which hummed as she approached. "I know you will, Dominus. Call it a 'feeling', but seeing you during your training, it gives me hope that Cassus will have a leader that it can be proud of at long last. Now, if you will excuse me, I must...have words with the Archon." Offering a small bow, which Dominus returned, Tresayne exited the room swiftly.

Turning back to his pile of reading material, Dominus returned to his studies.

The walk to the Archon's chamber was swift – Tresayne did not want to linger in the halls of the Eldan for very long. They were creators, scientists, masters of reality – but their religious-like devotion to what they termed the "Nexus Project" unnerved her. They told her very little about it; only that the creation of Dominus was a small part of it, but the apex of the Project would be something that she as a Cassian would never be able to comprehend. She knew that curiosity could be dangerous – if not deadly – here around the Eldan.

As she passed through a small antechamber, two figures stood ahead of her, deep in conversation. Pausing, she approached them and nodded, their faces recognizable up close. "Ah, Ohmna, Korol. It is good to see you both again." The two in front of her were among the only Eldan that she could tolerate for even a small period of time – Ohmna was a member of what she called the Order of the Progenitors, responsible for directly creating new life on Nexus.

The other, Koral, was of the Order of the Shapers, responsible for the creation and alterations of the landscape of Nexus to suit the needs of the Eldan. Both figures wore their traditional green-black uniform of a dress tunic, slacks and knee-high boots. Ohmna also wore a blue-green shoulder-patch indicating, presumably, that she was a Progenitor, while Korol wore a yellow-green shoulder-patch indicating his role as a Shaper.

Both nodded in respect as she approached. "Ah, Lady Toria!" Korol exclaimed. "It is always good to see you again. Are you in good health?"

Tresayne nodded. "I can't complain, Korol. Though if I did, I'm sure that Ohmna would take good care of me – I hope." She shot a smirk in the direction of Ohmna, who smiled back – the woman seemed to have no knowledge of "sarcasm".

"Of course, Tresayne!" Ohmna protested, shaking her head. "If there is anything that troubles you with regards to your health, please inform me at the soonest! I am not as well-versed in Cassian biology as I am with the native creatures of Planet Nexus, but I am sure I can see to your well-being just as any of your people's healers can."

_It was always the same routine_, Tresayne sighed to herself. Since her arrival here on Nexus, the Eldan had been a mixture of reverently polite and falteringly annoying – they treated her as though she were a delicate flower that could die at any moment. Truth be told, she tired of their cautious nature regarding her health – she would much rather be out exploring Nexus with her sisters then reaffirming her health to those who knew of it already. Despite their outward politeness, Tresayne knew that many of the Eldan saw her as nothing more then an experiment – something to be used and discarded as they saw fit. Ohmna and Korol, to their credit, at least hid their feelings better then some, which was why Tresayne tolerated them better.

"Relax, Ohmna. I was joking." Tresayne chuckled dryly. "I'm fine, and I intend to stay that way, of course. At least, physically. Mentally, I'm exhausted – teaching Dominus everything about Cassus and the Commonwealth is...taxing."

"Of course! Your world has a fascinating history, Lady Toria." Korol beamed as he nodded his approval. "Just remember, of course, Dominus needs to know everything before he departs. We can't have him looking foolish in front of your people and their leaders."

"Don't worry about that, Korol. Dominus will be ready – mentally and physically. You've seen how he's grown over the years, in terms of his charge to the Cassian people – to my people. I have no doubt that when he arrives, my people will fall over themselves to please him. Finally, a leader that they can count on -"

_...and all it took was my sacrifice_, Tresayne finished in her head.

"We have studied you and Dominus over the years, Tresayne. We also share your opinion!" Ohmna replied, her eyes studying Tresayne as they always did – the woman seemed obsessed with finding out every little detail about both her mind and body. "He is an impressive creation – his Eldan genes will serve him well with your people." She smiled before continuing "It was why the Luminai Project was so meticulous – we needed a superior genetic pattern to forge a superior being."

"And I think I share Ohmna's belief that in you, Lady Toria, we found that superior pattern." Korol finished as he nodded knowingly at her.

"You are...too kind." Tresayne remarked dryly. "But you must excuse me – I have to meet with the Archon. It's quite important – you know how it is with him." she smirked as she passed by the two, who parted to let her through. She heard their quiet chuckles as she continued through the antechamber, heading towards the double-doors that lead to the Archon's Chamber, the place where Jariel oversaw everything on Nexus – including Tresayne and her "son".

Approaching the doors, she pressed the control panel on the right-hand side, which beeped to life as a green image of an Eldan flickered above the console. This being was the Caretaker, as Jariel had called him, and "he" served as the master computer program for the Nexus Project. It was interesting, Tresayne had initially thought, to speak with a computer. But over her stay here on Nexus, she had come to find the Caretaker more then just a computer – it was truly a unique being.

"Ah, hello to you once more Lady Tresayne!" the program barked, her ears closing slightly instinctively. "My scans indicate that you are in peak physical condition with no genetic abnormalities – which is excellent news, I'm sure! Now, what may I assist you with today?"

"Caretaker – it's always a pleasure, I'm sure. I have a meeting with the Archon, if you wouldn't mind letting me in." Jariel had asked to speak to her this morning on a "critical" update to Dominus's impending departure, but she had ignored his earlier summons and declared that she would meet with him when she had the chance. Now that Dominus's training was finished for the day, she would humor him.

"Ah, of course! But I am curious, Tresayne – you were expected at least four hours twenty seven minutes ago. Has there been a delay of sorts that the Archon should be aware of before you are granted access?"

Tresayne sighed. "No – there was no delay. I simply haven't had the time to visit yet. Now please, let me in."

"Of course! Access granted – please remember to be respectful in the presence of the Archon, the Head of the Nexus Project and my creator-in-chief! He is a worthy specimen of an Eldan, Lady Toria!"

As the Caretaker faded from her sight, the doors slid open with a rushing hiss. Stepping through, she entered Jariel's chamber. It was a circular affair, with a large window overlooking his project desk – upon his desk were various terminals and data-pads, presumably for monitoring all the projects that the Eldan were working on at the time. The rest of his chamber was rather barren, with only a small bookshelf in one corner and a framed picture of a star in the other – the Archon was not much for frivalities.

Looking up from his work, Jariel smiled. "Ah, Tresayne. There you are – I was beginning to wonder if you had not received my message. Please, have a seat." he said, gesturing to the empty chair at the front of his desk. "I trust you are feeling satisfactory?"

Tresayne nodded, sitting down gingerly upon the chair. Her eyes glanced from corner to corner – an instinctive reaction from her early days as a Sword-Maiden; one was taught to always look for danger in every corner – something that, from last week's test, she had passed on to Dominus, thankfully. "I'm fine, Archon." she stated plainly, trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible. "Now, what is this about? Your message said that you had an update on Dominus and his departure."

Jariel nodded, his elongated fingers grasping a class of blue liquid and drinking from it. _Presumably some kind of Eldan wine_, Tresayne mused – Eldan food was not something that she enjoyed. Their servants, the creatures called the Pell, had tried offering it to her and her crew upon their landing on Nexus, only to find the food made them seriously ill – vomiting and severe muscle aches were one of the terrible side effects. Thereafter, the Cassians were fed a nutrient paste that, while bland, didn't cause them any pain.

"Yes – I think you will be both pleased and disappointed, however." The Archon licked his lips, carefully pursing his lips together as he studied Tresayne from across the table. "Pleased to know that Dominus's departure date has been moved up. He leaves for Cassus in three days instead of seven. Disappointed in the fact that your...involvement...with the Nexus Project is now concluded, sadly."

Tresayne didn't react. He was right about one thing – she was happy to learn that Dominus was leaving four days sooner then expected – it was four days less that her people had to suffer from the failings of the Commonwealth. The end of her involvement, however, was something she had come to expect. The only thing that she was concerned with was what awaited her. What would they do with her, now? She and her surviving crew – mostly her Sword-Maidens, those who did not try to flee back to Cassus – and some male ship officers who remained behind – were bound to this world until their deaths as part of the agreement made with the Eldan. The only thing that she wondered about was their fate – would the Eldan discard them as though an unwanted toy, turning them over to their Progenitors to be experimented on? Or would she be kept alive for something more sinister? It was clear that the Archon was fascinated by her, and she wouldn't be surprised in the least if he had planned some kind of unnatural fate for her specifically.

"What happens now?" Tresayne said after a long pause. She felt her hand gliding to her sword-hilt upon her back, slowly but surely. _If I am to die_, she thought, _I hope I can at least take him with me. _She cared little for her fate, but being able to deny Jariel the satisfaction of watching her die would at least bring her some comfort.

He smiled – the slick, deceptive smile that he always wore around her. "That is entirely up to you, Tresayne." Placing the glass down onto the desk, he gestured to her. "We have an agreement with your people, as you know – for you, the Cassian people will gain an invaluable gift – and from that gift, forge the greatest empire the galaxy has ever seen. I take my bargains very seriously – we will follow through on our promise. Of course, we also promised you that you would not come to any harm here on Nexus."

Tresayne braced herself. She felt that he was going to reveal that it was all a lie, that she would be made into some kind of experiment for young Eldan to study and tinker with for the rest of her existence. Breathing in sharply, she stared ahead at the Archon, keeping her expression impassive and neutral as always.

"And so, you have options, my dear. You may remain here, a guest of my people, and learn, explore and observe at your leisure. But I must warn you that your phase of the Nexus Project is now finished – we shall soon be moving on to far more ambitious things, as I have touched on before. If you were to interfere in our project in any way, I would need to destroy you and your sisters."

"The second choice is quite simple – you may leave at any time. Not from Nexus, mind you – the security of the Project cannot be compromised before we are ready – but you may live out your lives here on Nexus in the wilds. Build a society, a town, a city – the world is your play-house, as Cassians are fond of saying."

"That's it?" Tresayne stated, slightly taken aback. "No secret clause? No 'you must agree to be made into mulch for us to help your people' contract? You seek nothing but...to let me and my sisters go?" She could hardly believe it – she figured that the Eldan would have some kind of hidden "catch" to their aiding the Cassians – but if they did, she was not seeing it.

Jariel chuckled lightly to himself. "Of course! Do you honestly believe that I would destroy such a magnificent specimen such as yourself, Tresayne? It was your primal pattern, after all, that was chosen to be blended and combined with my own – it makes us 'parents', effectively! I wish no harm to you or your people – the loss of your vessel, while unfortunate, was necessary to preserve our security – but you know this, as I told you when it happened and you saw the fragments fall back to the ground."

"I...merely expected something more deceptive from you, Archon. I can barely read you and your people at the best of times – and every time I think I am finding something, some secret or another, you throw another surprise at me." Tresayne exhaled, a sense of relief washing over her mind – she didn't have to fight her way through this complex to her sisters, and she didn't have to be "augmented" as the Progenitors were so fond of saying.

Jariel laughed beside himself. "Ha! You wound me, Tresayne. I may be many things, but as head of this project, I am an honest and able administrator. I would never compromise the future of this project based on some absurd notion of killing you. I am not Nazrek – who asks for your DNA all the time, mind you – I am much more practical then he. You have performed a great service for the Eldan and the Cassian people, both."

"Dominus leaves in three days."

"Yes, three days. We all feel that he is ready – he is truly an apex of evolution." He paused, idly tapping at one of the many consoles in front of him. "Your choices are before you, Tresayne. You need not tell me anything or do anything until he departs. Even after Dominus leaves Nexus, you need not tell me of your decision. I shall find out one way or another, of course."

Tresayne swallowed. Her choice was simple – she wanted nothing to do with the Eldan or their "facilities" any longer. Her followers – sisters and males alike – would agree. Many of them were equally as disturbed by the Eldan as she was. Of course, she could not simply just hack and slash her way through them and depart into the wilds like a madman. She would wait – at least to see Dominus off – before she departed.

She owed him that much. After all, he was the closest thing she had left in terms of "family"

The gathering of her sisters and the male Cassian officers was silent. The bonfire crackled roughly as all eyes were on Tresayne, the night sky glistening above her. She had called her followers here, to a small clearing in the area the Eldan referred to as Wilderrun – it was only a few hours trip to the Eldan complex that she called "home". A few Pell milled about as well, the beings eagerly serving Tresayne and her fellows just as they did the day of their arrival.

"So those are our choices, my brothers and sisters." Tresayne said, peering about at the gathering of faces. She had just finished telling those assembled of the "choices" that Jariel had presented her. Explaining every detail of the Archon's offer, she spoke carefully and chose her words with extreme caution. She did not want them to think the "offer" to be at all simple, especially with the Eldan's web of deception and trickery.

"I say we forget the Eldan. After Dominus departs for Cassus, we make a life for ourselves here. We owe it to our families, to our loved ones – to those back home of whom we left behind – so that we could give them better lives." Tresayne paced from side to side as she spoke. "We don't need them – and so we shall discard them before they decide to discard us." Murmurs of approval tittered up from the group as she stared hard into the fire. "Our lives here will not be easy. I do not mince words in that regard. But as one, we will endure."

The group broke into scattered chatter and applause both. As she left from her position at their head, she approached one group, consisting of one of her Sword-Maidens and a Cassian male officer, one she recognized as Lieutenant Othard, one of the junior navigators on the _Maiden's Journey_. He bowed with respect to her as her sister saluted crisply.

Her beloved second, Octavia, stood at her side. "Lady Tresayne, we shall follow you anywhere, as I told you the day we departed from Cassus. To be honest, it shall be refreshing to depart from the grip of these Eldan."

Lieutenant Othard spoke next, his chiseled chest exhaling sharply as he did so. "Agreed, Lady Toria. I've longed for this day – the Eldan are incredibly unnerving, even for all they say they'll do for our home. I say to hell with them and their Project; we'll build something great here."

Tresayne nodded to them both. "We shall, Othard. And Octavia – I am glad that you decided to accompany me. This journey was difficult enough – to have my Sisters at my side was a mistake that our Eldan...hosts...shall recognize soon enough. We will do more then thrive, my followers – we shall build our own civilization here."

Othard once again bowed low. "I'm no sword-maiden, Lady Toria, but my skills, as limited as they might be, are yours from now until my heart stops beating. I think the men who follow us agree with me on that one." Othard had, in his capacity as the highest-ranked officer left, taken leadership over the male Cassians who had stayed behind. Tresayne had no objections to this – Othard was a capable officer and a fast thinker. He would prove useful for establishing themselves free of the Eldan.

She smiled. "Octavia. Have our sisters prepare our supplies. Othard, take an inventory of both weapons and food. When Dominus departs in two days, we leave – just as soon as the trails from his ship are cold. I do not want to spend another minute confined to the Eldan complex – especially near that arrogant lout Jariel."

The two of them nodded and departed, dispersing around the bonfire to the rest of their encampment. Tresayne took this time to walk somewhat away from the bonfire, staring up into the sky. It was rare that she had any time to herself at all, between the Eldan and her sisters and Dominus, she was constantly busy.

As she stared up into the black void of space, her thoughts turned to her late father.

_ I wonder if you would be proud of what I've become and what I've done. I've a feeling that you would – but I can't tell with you. I never could. _

Now, more then ever, Dominus's thoughts raced.

Today was the day that he was due to depart from Nexus and to begin his journey to Cassus – where he would take his place as leader of the greatest empire the galaxy had ever seen. At least, that was the plan.

_Everything has lead up to this, _he told himself, breathing sharply. Standing in front of the full mirror in his quarters, he admired his uniform carefully – a simple yet elegant tunic of black, green and red – the Cassian color – adorned his chest. His slacks were black with a red stripe running down both sides and his boots were completely red and black. He truly looked as though he belonged to two worlds.

At his side was a sword of Cassian design, yet Eldan make – it glistened and gleamed in its scabbard as he adjusted it on his belt. The Archon had told him the sword was crafted as carefully as can be – it replicated the Cassian's sword design in every way. They had wanted to use Tresayne's sword as a model, but it was practically melded to her body, and she had refused to remove it for sampling.

He brushed his hands through his hair, making sure it looked as presentable as possible. Even though the voyage from Nexus to Cassus would take some time – time that he would spend in cryo-sleep – he had to look formal for the ceremony that the Archon was celebrating. Everyone would be there – all of the Eldan, as well as his mentor and combat trainer Tresayne. He wanted to demonstrate that he had truly learned all there was to learn about both Eldan and Cassian culture.

His purpose was clear. He was Dominus, the first half-blood born to Eldan and Cassian. He was destined for greatness since he was a child – he represented both Nexus and Cassus – his blood burned with pride for both worlds, despite having only lived on Nexus. Despite his lack of interaction with Cassians aside from Tresayne, he was determined and dedicated to them. They were like his family just as the Eldan were. Even the Archon, as distant and occupied with other projects as he was.

He was the fulfillment of the legacy of Cassus and Nexus. A legacy that would see Cassus reborn and uplifted – under his leadership, he vowed to bring them out of the dark period of the Commonwealth at all costs. He would not and could not fail them. To fail Cassus was to fail not only himself, but the Eldan.

A sharp buzz at his door caused him to jump slightly. Turning to face the entrance to his quarters, he took one last exhale. "Enter." he commanded in his most formal sounding voice. Behind the door was a Mechari – in fact, it was the Mechari, Axis Pheydra. He had been informed of who she was and what her purpose was – she was the leader of the Mechari constructs and would be traveling with Dominus to Cassus to aid him in establishing his empire.

Dominus nodded at the construct. "Axis Pheydra. So we meet once again." he walked deliberately towards her as he kept his gaze steady.

The construct bowed her head slightly. "Dominus. It is agreeable to see you in your prime. I understand that you are prepared – you certainly seem so by your elegant appearance." As he stepped past her, the Mechari followed in lock step as they walked down the hallway of the facility. "Are you ready?"

Dominus nodded in her direction. "As ready as I will ever be. This is my destiny, Axis – I must be ready. To be unprepared is to fail – something that is not and will never be an option for me."

"Of course, Dominus." Axis replied; after several minutes of silence, Dominus approached the large double-doors leading to the access hangar. It was through those doors that he would begin his destiny, and once he crossed that threshold, there was no going back.

_As if there ever was a chance to go back_, Dominus thought to himself for a brief moment. Two more Mechari suddenly flanked him, bowing their metallic heads in respect as Axis gestured them into position. "We are in formation, Dominus." Axis stated, the other two Mechari standing ramrod stiff on either side of him. "Once we pass this door, the ceremony shall begin."

Pausing for only a moment to gain his composure, Dominus pressed the access button on the door, which flickered for a moment before the hissing of the doors opening hit his ears. With a deep sigh, he stepped through into the hangar.

Inside the hangar were at least a dozen Eldan, by his count, lead of course by the Archon, who stood right beside the ramp to a shuttle – presumably, the ship that would take him to Cassus was docked in orbit of Nexus. The Eldan were lined up six to a row on either side of the docking ramp, while a dozen Mechari stood in a "V" shape around them, their bodies appearing as though they were deactivated. At the Archon's side stood Tresayne, who's face wore the same neutral expression Dominus had come to know over these past few years.

Flanked by the Mechari and Axis Pheydra, Dominus walked up to the Mechari/Eldan group and bowed slightly. The Eldan all bowed back to him, and being up close, he could make out their faces – Ohmna from the Progenitors, Ionis from the Watchers, Vorion from the Makers, Aviel of the Weavers, Korol from the Shapers, and Elyona of the Evokers. Those were the ones that he recognized, at least; there were at least a half-dozen more whose faces he could not name.

"Dominus," The Archon began, beckoning him to come closer. "your time is at hand. Your hard work, dedication and skill have paid off today. The time has come to depart from this world and journey to planet Cassus, where you will uplift their people as we have long promised. You will deliver them from poverty, from hunger, and from chaos. In you, the Cassians will have found their savior."

Dominus nodded, his palms beginning to sweat slightly. "Yes, Archon. I understand what I must do."

"Good." the Archon smiled, gesturing to Tresayne, who walked up to Dominus until she was but a few metres from him. "I shall give you two time to say good-bye. When you are ready, step up the ramp and claim your destiny."

As Jariel stepped off to the side, Dominus looked into Tresayne's eyes. "This is it, Tresayne. Today I fufill the promise that we made to Cassus. Today – I depart to serve my people." He felt pride building in his chest as he spoke the words he had long since come to accept. "If it was not for you, I would not have a purpose as grand as I do now. For that, I thank you."

Tresayne's stone-faced expression faltered for only a few seconds, as she fought and won the battle with her emotions. Reaching out, she patted Dominus on the shoulder. "You do me much honor, Dominus. I am the one who was proud to teach you of our ways. You truly will be the salvation that Cassus needs. I have no doubt of this – our people finally have a leader they can believe in."

Dominus smiled softly, bowing before her. As she filed out of the hangar, he turned to the Archon and nodded, stepping up the ramp of the shuttle-craft. As he did so, Axis Pheydra and the two Mechari sentinels who had followed him into the hangar filed up the ramp beside him. Turning his head, he looked down at the Archon. "I am ready."

Jariel could only nod, his heart bursting with pride – everything was going perfectly. "The rest of the Mechari will be sent aboard your ship along with the last of the cargo. Before you go, Dominus, take a moment – there is no turning back. I will not lie to you, it is likely that you will never return to Nexus. We will only call upon your empire when our own work is complete."

Dominus nodded with regret. "I understand, Archon. And I accept that – for Cassus and for Nexus, both." With that, he turned around quickly and stepped into the shuttle, taking a seat on one of the benches along the side of the wall. The shuttle hummed as it prepared to depart, the ramp folding up and retracting and the doors sealing shut. As Axis Pheydra took a seat beside him, Dominus rubbed his hands together, both in anticipation and fear.

"A curious gesture, Lord Dominus." Pheydra nodded at his hands.

"My way of preparation, I suppose, Axis." he smirked. Just then, the shuttle began its ascent as Dominus felt the gravity briefly changing due to lift-off. Peering out the side port window, he saw the spires of the Eldan complex grow smaller and smaller as the shuttle climbed higher and higher, until nothing could be seen of them at all – leaving him to the cold, black curtain of space.


	2. Chapter 2

DOMINUS BORN – FINAL + EPILOGUE

Dominus rubbed his hands, fidgeting with the ring on his right-middle finger as he did so. As he sat in the shuttle's passenger seat waiting for Axis Pheydra and the other Mechari, he went over in his head the events that awaited him. Roughly four hours ago, he had been brought out of cryo-sleep after a month long journey aboard the Eldan ship _Precursor. _The Mechari had tended to his disorientation and nausea well; he did not have any ill effects from the process – despite his personal feeling of unpleasantness regarding it.

After his re-awakening, he had gone to work on preparing himself – Axis Pheydra had briefed him that she had contacted the Cassian Parliament and told the terrified legislators that the "gift" of the Eldan would be on his way down in six hours time to meet with them. She then showcased what additional "gifts" he would be bringing down to the planet for his revealing; a large amount of omni-plasm; the very essence of the Eldan's experiments on Nexus. She explained that it would help their new empire advance technologically, allowing the Cassians – lead by Dominus – to establish their empire even faster then they expected.

His emotions were still a mess, however – no amount of Eldan medication or drugs could correct that, unfortunately. Dominus had spent his whole life preparing for this moment – he was destined to lead the Cassians from the poverty and misery they found themselves in – but no matter how many times he reassured himself, be it on Nexus or even here, just above Cassus itself, he could not make the feelings go away. His stomach felt knotted, twisting as though it were a rope constricting his very person – Axis Pheydra had examined him, but stated that he was in prime physical condition. The Mechari – as capable as they were – could not understand. They didn't experience emotion like Dominus did.

_It must be nice to not have to worry about every moral quandary, _Dominus observed. _I am the greatest gift of the Eldan to the Cassian people! _Peering down at his hands, his eyes squinted as he saw his slender fingers trembling. Scowling, he stopped rubbing his hands and placed them at his sides – where they still trembled, albeit less then they did before. He knew that the meeting with the Cassians would not be for another two hours and that the Mechari would not arrive until then to do their final checks on the ship, but Dominus still was afraid – he had retreated to the shuttle to have some time alone with his thoughts – if the Mechari were to discover him, he felt that they would think less of a man who showed weakness as he did in this moment.

_ No, he thought. I must not think of emotion as weakness – I am simply at the steps of my ascension and am coming to terms with all the great things I – we – will accomplish. That has to be it. I am NOT weak. _

Still, even as his breathing slowed – a meditative tactic that Tresayne taught him – and his muscles relaxed, Dominus's thoughts turned to home, to Nexus. He knew that leaving would be difficult, but now that he was truly far from home, the reality of the situation began to creep into his mind. He would never return there – Archon Jariel had made that much clear to him; the location of Nexus must be kept secret until the Eldan's own work was complete. _No matter what_, the Archon had said to him, _the Cassians must not be allowed to travel to Nexus until we contact them. _Even though Dominus hoped for the best – that the Eldan's work would be completed within his lifetime – he knew that the possibility was slim to none. From what he had learned of the race, they often spent hundreds of years on a single "stage" of their projects alone. And from what Jariel had told him, the Nexus Project – a fitting name – was the most ambitious undertaking that their species had ever embarked on.

Dominus was Eldan, just as much as he was Cassian. But he had not been raised by Cassians – aside from Tresayne, who taught him everything he needed to know about his people and their culture – his upbringing was by the Eldan. He found himself sometimes wishing his destiny were different; that he could take his place among their great scientists and scholars on Nexus and help them complete their work. It was something he had brought up with the Archon many times – but each time, he had been told that he was meant for something "greater" then simple science.

_I suppose ruling an inter-galactic empire is greater then science experiments._

Dominus nodded. Exhaling sharply, he smiled softly. Everything in his life, every ambition, every desire – was something that he needed to put aside for the good of the Cassian people. They were, despite his lack of interaction with many, his family. They were depending on him and the Eldan to deliver them to ascension – to be greater then they were and ever could be alone. No matter his own personal feelings on what he would rather be engaging in at this moment, he had been selected for this.

_For Cassus, Nexus, the Eldan and Tresayne. I will not fail. _

For the last 24 hours since the arrival of the Mechari to their world, the Cassian Commonwealth's leaders had rushed back to Meredia, the capital of the confederation, where the various representatives of the Commonwealth Parliament, the governing body of Cassus, to prepare for the arrival of the "gift" of the Eldan. It had been years since the mysterious vessel now orbiting around their planet had first arrived, at the head of a fleet of vessels like it – upon which the Mechari, now infamous among the Commonwealth, had demanded the Swordmaiden Tresayne Toria as a "price" for being "chosen" by their creators to be uplifted.

For Senator Aurelius, the tension and anxiety was all too much. He was barely functioning as it is – representing one of the nation states that was furthest away from Merida, he had to scramble in a mad rush with his fellow senators to make it back to the Parliament in time. And now here he was, sitting in the assembly hall with the other hundred senators that comprised the Commonwealth's leadership, many of whom were conversing loudly and fearfully. The military had already been put on alert – the Cassian Home Guard had mobilized two battalions outside the Parliament in case of any violence – but for Aurelius, this felt like a useless gesture.

"I am telling you!" a voice blurted out from across the gallery where the senators sat, "We must prepare for the worst!" A chorus of agreement shot up from a handful of seats as the speaker, Senator Marius, stood up, gesturing wildly. "Look around you, fellow Senators – since day one since the arrival of these Mechari, I have told you that they have no plan to "uplift" us! This is simply a trick for their masters, the Eldan, to destroy us! It has to be – what could a race as advanced as they want with our Sword-Maiden?!"

Aurelius scoffed. "If they wanted to destroy us, Marius, why would they not do so the first time they were here, platitudes be damned? It is obvious that these Eldan see something in us, something that we are not seeing." He was tired of the conspiracy theories that existed among the Commonwealth about the Eldan – if these powerful beings truly wished to destroy Cassus, they would have simply done it rather then bothering with this talk of "uplifting" them. Of course, this did not stop the spread of the paranoia that now gripped a large portion of the more powerful nation-states; many of them had demanded massive increases in military spending, which had the effect of worsening an already bleak food situation.

"Ah, Aurelius – you would think so, wouldn't you?" Marius bellowed, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "But perhaps they already have you under their thrall – after all, you've been awfully mum about all of this the last few years! Do not tell me, honestly, that you believe these Eldan would come from far beyond our system to uplift us in exchange for ONE Cassian?"

"I do not know what to believe, Marius!" Aurelius sighed, idly sipping from his glass of water at his side. "But I do know that since the Mechari returned here yesterday, Cassus is still intact and not being subjected to orbital bombardment. That in itself is a positive sign – a sign that perhaps, maybe, just maybe – the Eldan do have something planned for us that is greater then what we know now." A few shouts of encouragement came up from around the room as Aurelius waved his hand lazily. "After all, what could be worse then our current situation?"

The current situation of the Commonwealth was not something to be envied by the Eldan or the Mechari, assuredly. The planet was always a loose union of powerful nation-states that decided unity was better then endless war that would only result in constant death and no real results – and this loose union had tensions between its members. Aurelius knew it well – there were constant double-deals and skirmishes between nation-states, and worse, still, food shortages – it was a common facet of life on Cassus; the wealthier nation-states that possessed the largest farms and equipment were reluctant to share its harvests with the smaller, less wealthy neighbors, despite the Charter of Equality deeming all states equal partners in the Commonwealth and guaranteeing mutual sharing between members. Aurelius state, Neimadon, was a region known for its mining deposits, not farms. As a result, especially there, food was always a precious commodity.

The economic situation was also precipitous. The nations barely agreed on the universal Commonwealth currency, the Olyssa, as accepted legal tender in all cities. Most often then not, many people were forced to barter with goods and/or gold deposits to acquire anything – inflation had caused the Olyssa to be practically worthless outside Merida and even the Home Guard, the unified military of Cassus, was being paid in gold nuggets instead of Olyssae. To Aurelius, if there was even a slim chance of salvation for the Cassian people to come from the Eldan, he was willing to risk total destruction if he were wrong.

As the Assembly Hall began to file out for a break, Aurelius stepped over to the large window overlooking the Meridan Skyway, a half-finished roadway connecting the capital to the more remote nation states. Sighing deeply, he pursed his lips together in anticipation – he had been a senator for the past thirty years, and in all that time, he had never felt as much excitement as he did in this very moment. As other senators filed passed him, the men and women of the Parliament deep in conversation with one another, he was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder, startling him from his thoughts.

"Aurelius? Sorry to disturb you, mate." A deep voice resonated from his right side. Turning, he found himself face to face with Senator Gracud, one of the senators from the southern nation-state of Kaenod. Most Cassians from Kaenod were much darker skinned then those from other parts of the planet, and Gracud was no exception. Gracud was known generally to support the institution of the Commonwealth in an honest effort; he was part of a faction known as the Delegates, so named because they delegated themselves to supporting unity at any cost. Aurelius himself never took sides in the factional squabbles because he saw no point in it.

"No bother at all, Gracud. What can I do for you?"

Gracud looked about, eyes fluttering side to side as he checked to make sure they were alone. "I just wanted to say that for what it's worth, I agree with ya. Marius's head isn't really on straight, if you ask me – the man's as paranoid as ever, especially now."

Aurelius nodded, shaking his head slightly. "I can understand why, though – seeing one of those damned ships in orbit again is like reliving the last time they were here. And that time, we really were on the verge of destruction, and it wasn't an imaginary threat, either."

Gracud sighed, idly running a hand through his beard. "All of this happening now, of all times, has everyone on edge. I'd be lying if I said that I was totally calm about what's gonna happen. But I know that if the Mechari intended on destroying us, they'd have done it the first time they came here. Or they'd have brought a giant fleet like before."

"Tell me, Gracud." Aurelius raised his right hand slightly, silencing him. "Do you believe what they say? I mean...about Cassus and this empire business? I'm being honest here, a discussion between friends – I know you're part of the Delegates and you lot are big about the Commonwealth. Hate to break it to you, but if they intend us to rule an empire, there's gonna be no more Commonwealth, mate."

The larger man nodded, his face falling slightly. "I've...not considered that far ahead yet, to be honest with ya. None of us have – we've been so wrapped up in the usual politics of ensuring that Cassus as a whole advances – it's been hard to focus on anything else." Gracud raised his left arm, gesturing out over the window. "Look out there, Aurelius. We built all of this – the Commonwealth did. I know that it's not a perfect system, mind you, but there's still _hope and promise_ in it. And I'd rather us have an imperfect system that guarantees the freedom and equality of every Cassian then a perfect system based on status or bloodlines, damn it."

"Maybe. But what's better, Gracud – the illusion of freedom or food for everyone? It might come down to that – you know how bad the famines and shortages are, especially in the outer states. If the Eldan really have a way to help us rebuild -"

"Don't say it, Aurelius." Gracud interrupted, turning to face him. "I want to fix the shortages as much as you do – but an empire won't fix that. The Mechari can promise all they want, but you know our history as much as I do – we've all been promised salvation before. Salvation's not gonna come from beyond the stars. It's gonna have to come from us, mate. From all of us, working together."

"We'll have to see – I mean, the Mechari and their "salvation" will be here before you know it – so all I'm saying is, let's see what they've got for us before we go and make any decisions without knowing the full picture." As Aurelius finished his sentence, the intercom system of the building buzzed to life around the pair, announcing that the Parliament was being recalled back into session from its scheduled break. As they turned to file back into the assembly hall, Gracud's face, Aurelius noted, looked somber. It was obvious that he was worried about what might happen – especially regarding the future of the Commonwealth.

"We are approaching the hangar, Lord Dominus." the emotionless voice of Axis Pheydra droned from the pilot seat of the Eldan shuttle-craft. "I have instructed the Cassians to meet us there with a security detail. Of course, myself and your other attendants will also be there to provide additional security."

Dominus nodded, looking out the window of the shuttle as he observed the slow approach to their destination, a hangar located in the Cassian Parliament building in Merida. All around, he could see the various buildings, skyscrapers, apartment rises, factories and streets of the capital, all abuzz with life. The pictures and data-vids he had seen of the planet did not do it justice; Dominus truly felt that he belonged here.

Exhaling sharply, he smoothed out the front of his tunic as he fidgeted with his belt containing his scabbard. In a few moments, he would speak to the assembled leaders of Cassus, with presumably millions of others watching from the recorder devices from various news stations, and deliver to them the promise of empire.

But as the shuttle began to land, Dominus noted to himself that he no longer felt fear. That gnawing, painful sensation in his stomach was gone now, replaced by a slight burning in his upper chest. It was not painful, nor distracting, but the feeling was much more agreeable then it was in the past. His thoughts also swam with excitement – he would deliver his people from the suffering that they now felt, in both mind and body. He was here, on his new home – and he would allow nothing or no one to interfere with his destiny.

Captain Fernius – his security detail was out in the corridor – stood at attention as the Eldan shuttle touched down in the hangar. Exhaling sharply, he rolled his shoulders as he prepared for the arrival of the Mechari. He himself had never seen one before in person, but his predecessor as captain of the Home Guard detachment for the Parliament had briefed him of their nature upon his retirement. He was as ready as he would ever be for them – respectful, stern and straight-to-business. That was how the constructs liked it, so that is how he would act. After all, these constructs had the technology to utterly destroy him and his planet – so why would he defy their social norms?

As the thoughts swam through his head, the Eldan craft's ramp descended and a trio of the Mechari stomped their way out. The two "male" constructs stood at attention at the sides of the ramp while the female stomped her way to Fernius's position, her eyes – glowing yellow from their processors – scanned him over. This was Axis Pheydra, Fernius presumed – Arnol's report had mentioned a "female" construct with that designation as being the leader of the group when they first came to Cassus – it was no surprise that she had returned the second time, either.

"You are Axis Pheydra, I presume?" Fernius nodded, saluting the Mechari crisply. "Captain Fernius, Cassian Home Guard. My security detachment is waiting in the hallway for you."

The Mechari nodded. "Captain. You are unfamiliar to my history protocols – is Captain Arnol no longer the ranking officer here?"

"He retired several years ago, ma'am. However, he briefed me in the nature of the Mechari and your protocols. I am well versed to handle this second contact. Rest assured that nothing will go wrong or deviate from our norms."

"Good." Axis Pheydra's metallic face seemed to flash in a smirk. "I would appreciate your full co-operation, especially now. For I have not come here in the same capacity as I did the first time we arrived here – I have come as the herald for the Eldan's gift to the Cassian people."

Fernius nodded, keeping his expression neutral as possible – despite the feelings of surprise brewing in his mind. "If I may be so bold, what is this gift?"

"It is not 'what', Captain, but 'who'. The first Human-Eldan hybrid – he has come to fufil the promise made by my creators for your people – to help usher in a new age for Cassus by ruling over the greatest empire the galaxy shall ever know. Of course, he also brings a selection of Eldan technology to help advance your primitive systems."

Fernius blinked beside himself. _A hybrid? Was that even possible? _"I...I see. I am very interested in meeting this hybrid, both as a soldier and as a Cassian." He resisted the urge to turn and flee in terror at the presence of the constructs; they were, as Arnol's report had said, intimidating – but nothing could match the dominating presence that they oozed in person.

"Of course, Captain. All shall soon meet him. But you shall be the first. Behold Dominus the Half-Blood, greatest gift of the Eldan race to the Cassian Commonwealth."

With that, Dominus strode down the ramp into the hangar.

Dominus strode down the hallway, his Home Guard and Mechari escorts in tow. As they passed, groups of awestruck Cassians stopped to stare at him with a mixture of fear and bewilderment. Dominus resisted a smile as he simply kept his gaze straight ahead. He could not allow himself to be distracted, not now – especially as the party approached the large double doors leading to the Assembly Hall, where the senators were assembled and anxiously awaiting his arrival.

The party stopped as they arrived at the doors, the Home Guard escorts fanning out around the hallway. Captain Fernius saluted Dominus crisply. "Lord Dominus, the Senators await your arrival inside. I would wish you luck in your speech, sir, but I have a gut feeling that you will not need luck." Fernius seemed to be almost inspired by Dominus's presence – he noted that the man performed his duties with zeal. Fernius could not explain it himself, but since he had laid eyes upon Dominus – realizing that the Eldan were indeed truthful in what they said about the Cassian people, that they were to be uplifted – he was even more driven then he was before to fulfill his duties with great abandon.

Dominus nodded, giving a small smile and nod. "My thanks, Captain – I only hope that the Parliament's members are receptive to my message." He idly brushed dirt from the front of his tunic – it was always in times of stress that his tunic was dirtied, he noted – and exhaled. "I understand that my people have not seen hair or hide of the Eldan or the Mechari for many years, and their patience may be wearing thin. However, that ends today."

Axis Pheydra strode up beside him. "Lord Dominus, I shall go and introduce you. It was I that spoke to the Parliament ten years, six months, five weeks and seventeen hours ago when we first made contact with the Cassians. It is only fitting that I shall do so again in my introduction of you."

Dominus turned to her with a curious look in his eyes. "I appreciate the gesture, certainly. I want these senators to know that I shall fufill the destiny that the Eldan promised them. However, I am not the only thing that the Eldan promised, of course..." Turning his head, he nodded towards the other two Mechari, who stood guard over a large crate containing omni-plasm; only a small part of the gifts he would introduce to the Cassian people.

"Of course not, Lord Dominus." Axis replied, her tone flat as always. "However, you are their greatest gift. Were we simply to give the Cassians the technology of my creators, they would fall apart into civil war trying to gain the use of its power. With you at the helm of the new empire you are about to forge, the Cassians will have the leadership they need to move forward into the new age that the Eldan are creating."

Dominus couldn't argue with that. Before he could reply, Axis Pheydra walked over to the assembly hall doors and pressed the keypad on the left-hand side wall. "I am Axis Pheydra. I have come to speak to the Parliament once more." After a few moments of silence, the doors slid open; Dominus remained out of sight, waiting for Axis to introduce him before he made his grand appearance.

Senator Aurelius was not at all phased as the Mechari construct known as Axis Pheydra strode up to the centre of the Assembly Hall and to the podium. The construct moved with a sleek, smooth motion – it was clear that "she" was designed for efficiency. Aurelius remembered this situation over a decade ago, when he saw it on the Commonwealth News Network – a live feed showing the Mechari marching into the Parliament and demanding the Sword-Maiden Tresayne Toria as a price for being "uplifted" by their masters, the Eldan. Other senators, however, seemed frightened and perplexed by her appearance; they mumbled and tittered nervously to one another as she stood ramrod stiff at the podium for a few moments, allowing the gossip to flow around the hall.

Aurelius simply stared ahead at her, waiting. The news networks, including C.N.N and others, had camera-men set up in the viewing area, the whir of live feeds only exasperating the noise in the area. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, the construct's metallic yet distinctly feminine voice began to speak.

"Senators of the Cassian Commonwealth. I come before you much as I did ten years ago – to present you with an offer. The first time I arrived here, my offer was simple – give to us the Sword-Maiden Tresayne Toria, and your world and people would be uplifted into an empire that would span the galaxy. Refuse, and perish in flames. Since I am standing here before you once more, it is obvious that you made the correct choice.

Those of you who were present during the time of my first speech will also note that before our departure, I made it clear that my creators, the Eldan, would send back a gift to Cassus – a gift that would represent the fulfillment of their promise to you. Today, the Eldan have sent myself and my fellow Mechari back to you to carry out that fulfillment."

A hushed muttering grew over the hall as the assembled senators talked excitedly among themselves. Aurelius simply stared towards Pheydra as she paused, waiting to hear what the Mechari was really "delivering".

"And thus, Cassus, your wait is over. May I present to you the apex of the Eldan and their work on Planet Nexus – a being that possesses both Eldan and Cassian DNA. His name is Dominus the Half-Blood; and he comes now to Cassus to carry out the wishes of the Eldan!" Pheydra gestured her arm towards the doors to the hall, and every head in the room swiveled to stare as the door opened – and a tall, muscular figure strode down the steps.

Dominus kept his face in a narrow smile as he strode down the hall, ignoring the hundreds of staring senators, cameras, guests and Home Guard – they gawked at him as though he were a circus attraction, some mumbling excitedly to themselves, while others gasped audibly with shock, unable to contain the feelings building in their chests. He slowed his stride as he approached the podium where Axis Pheydra stood, the Mechari having stepped away and to the side so that he could have it to himself. He placed his hands upon the smooth wood of the podium and took a deep breath, keeping his appearance neutral. Behind him, the two remaining Mechari had carried the crate of omni-plasm into the room and set it down beside him before retreating out of a back exit.

Aurelius could not believe his eyes. There, standing before him, was...well, something he could not fathom. Pheydra claimed that this man was a Cassian/Eldan hybrid. He certainly looked the part, whatever he was. His face was roughly that of a human, but bore distinct markings that were outlined with colors. His forehead was narrow and exposed a set of short, military cropped hair. His ears, the most notable feature about him, were long and came to points at the end – obviously an Eldan trait, he mused.

"Citizens of Cassus." Dominus began. Aurelius noted immediately that his voice was loud and commanding – a trait that many in senators lacked. "I am sure that many of you are quite confused at the appearance of a single man, claiming to be the gift promised to you by the Eldan. Were I in your position, I would certainly feel the same way. As Axis Pheydra put so eloquently several minutes ago, the Eldan promised Cassus that you would be uplifted from your current state with their help, and preside over the greatest empire that the galaxy has ever seen." Dominus paused for a moment to look around, at each and every corner of the hall before continuing. "That is still valid – and it is the reason for my appearance today."

"Axis Pheydra was correct in her description of me as a hybrid – my blood is both Eldan and Cassian both. I will not go into details about my birth – because my own early life is not known to me – but my parents, an Eldan and a Cassian, with help from the greatest scientists of Planet Nexus, the homeworld of the Eldan, enhanced me. Accelerating my age, mental state, and strength. You must be asking yourselves why I am revealing all of this to you, Cassus. I am simply 'laying all of the cards on the table', as many here are fond of saying."

"From birth, I was trained and educated in the history of planet Cassus. I came to realize that I, with my Cassian blood, was destined to return to this place – my home, and my people – one day, and carry out the wishes of the Eldan. You see, when they selected us to be uplifted – and I do truly mean that statement – they saw in us the greatness that could and would come from a unified, strong and powerful Cassian empire."

"You may notice that I said that this is my home. Of course, I was not born here, regrettably, but all of my life I have read stories about the hardships of my people. The famines, the food riots, the civil wars between nations – it all has torn at my heart all of these years that I could not do something about it before. However, thanks to the Eldan, and their servants the Mechari, I have now come back to truly act and do something."

Dominus stepped away from the podium, gesturing to the crate behind him. "This is another gift from the Eldan. One more practical – for they knew that I could not fix all of the problems plaguing our planet on my own." Opening the crate, he revealed a small vial filled with a green liquid, holding it up to his audience. "This is known as omni-plasm. It is, quite literally, the Eldan's primary way of creating and maintaining the wonders found on planet Nexus." Dominus gestured with his free hand to Axis Pheydra, who carried a small box onto the podium, placing it at Dominus's side. "Inside of this box is soil taken from one of the nations here on Cassus. It is infertile, dead soil. It represents what the vast majority of our people face when they attempt to grow food for themselves or for each other."

Dominus gestured around the hall. "Does anyone have a soil reader? I welcome skepticism for the experiment I am about to show you." A Home Guard soldier rushed forward from the left-hand side of the hall, holding out the rod-shaped reader to Dominus. Nodding, he took the instrument and placed it inside the box of soil. "Do we have a text-enhancing device in this hall? Yes? Please turn it on." At once, the text enlarger focused on the soil reader, projecting the results from the box onto the far wall behind Dominus. The soil was dead, with almost no nutrients or moisture in it – the readings showed that it had a farming potential(a type of coefficient that Cassians used to measure the ability of soil to sustain growth) of 0.82%, not uncommon for the north-eastern nation states.

"As you can see, this soil is almost of no value to anyone or anything. Now, as I was saying, omni-plasm is used by the Eldan to create and maintain life in all of its forms on Nexus. This includes soil and farming implements – which is among the reasons that they insisted on sending a large quantity back with me – at my insistence, of course." A chorus of voices echoed through the hall at this statement, with senators and observers alike chattering wildly and excitedly about the prospects of such a thing – _if this truly did work_, Aurelius observed,_ it could cure famine and hunger within months, if not weeks. Just imagine..._

"Now, I would like all of you to please observe." The enhancement device wired into the hall focused intently on the box of dead soil. "A small application of omni-plasm..." Dominus tapped on the vial lightly and gingerly tipped the green liquid over, a small amount running out into the soil, before he quickly righted the vial and sealed it, presumably.

At first, it appeared that nothing happened. However, within moments, the assembled gasped – the soil began to change color; from a dry, dead gray, it became a light brown, then a darker brown, then a lush and deep hue of earth. Dominus smiled faintly and placed the soil reader back into the box – and what everyone saw, Aurelius included, caused the hall to erupt in chatter and conversation.

The soil, that before had a farming potential reading of 0.82%, now read 98.97%. It was almost impossible – such a reading was not found anywhere on Cassus; the highest farming potential readings in recorded history were only 88%. If this was not some kind of well-orchestrated scheme, then, well – Dominus had just solved Cassian hunger.

Raising his hands, Dominus smiled widely. "I understand the excitement around this, my friends, but please, I must continue." As the hall grew silent, he nodded his understanding. "Now, this omni-plasm has many, many other uses – it can heal wounds, upgrade or sustain soil, and enhance and repair even the most serious of injuries. It can also be used as a component in creating items – items such as structures, serums, and electrical devices capable of functions that even I cannot fathom fully."

"I have not just brought this here to you, my friends. The ship that carried myself and the Mechari here was specifically designed to be disassembled and studied. Of course, such advanced technology would take an age to fully grasp the bare basics of – and that is why the Mechari traveled here with me. With their help, our scientists and engineers will be able to unlock the secrets of the Eldan technology, and adapt it to Cassian standards – in fact, the technology stored in the _Precursor_ was specifically modified by the Eldan to be easily replicated in the right hands. Hands such as ours."

"Of course, the Eldan also promised you an empire. And as I explained earlier, I am here to simply herald that empire into existence. Together, Cassus, you and I can embark on the greatest journey that the galaxy will know – or ever know." Raising his right hand into the air, Dominus made a fist. "We will have all of the things that many of you have only dreamed of! Security, peace, prosperity, justice and, most importantly of all, unity. I know how important that unity is to all of you – how the Commonwealth was founded on that very idea, that of unity. But what I propose to you is a unity that Cassus has never seen."

"And that brings me to my final and most important topic. This will require something from you, Cassus. Do not worry – I am not here to ask for any more of our people to be sent away, never to return. But, however, there is a small manner of transition. You see, for us to take our place at the head of the greatest empire that the galaxy will ever know, we must move from this current method of leadership. An empire requires one leader, a single, consistent leader – a squabbling group of incompetent officials who put their own interests above that of the people they lead – will not end in triumph, but disaster."

"And so...I come before you not only to offer you the gifts that Cassus deserves, that the Eldan has decreed we deserve – but to ask you, my friends and comrades, to accept me as your leader. I realize that I am asking for a great deal from you – but I promise that I will, unlike many others have promised in our race's history, follow through with my pledges to you. Even more so, I will guarantee you this – Allow me one year. If in one year I have not reversed the fortunes of our people in any way – from ending starvation and civil disorder – I shall step down, voluntarily and without hesitation."

The room fell silent as Dominus turned his head from left to right, exhaling softly. "And so, this humble servant of Cassus asks you, my friends – accept me as leader of our empire, and together we will embark on a journey the likes of which the galaxy has never seen before. What say you, Cassus? Will you boldly venture into the realm of eternal glory with me?"

Lowering his hands from the podium, he bowed his head slightly. "The choice is yours, friends."

Aurelius's mind was racing as Dominus finished his speech. The man had not only proven that the Eldan's promises were truth, but that the technology that they supplied could indeed solve the problems of their world. In his hands, Dominus held the keys to ending the pain and misfortune on Cassus – and he was offering it to the Commonwealth for a price that seemed almost pittance. Despite his reservations at transitioning from a commonwealth to an empire, Aurelius felt that it was worth the risk. To save his people, his home-world, from eternal starvation and conflict was well worth the loss of the squabbling politicos here in the Parliament.

All throughout the assembly hall, men and women, senators, Home Guards, observers and news persons alike knelt in respect before him. The tide started slowly, but soon, every living being in the room that was capable of kneeling(excluding the camera operators, of course) knelt before him, heads bowed low.

Across planet Cassus, in every major city – Merida, Romonus, Felicita – the millions of Cassians watching knelt before their screens. They were not just regular people. They were farmers, soldiers, officers, aristocrats, administrators, protesters, agitators, miners, tradespeople. In every small town and village, too, they knelt. _Dominus was here to deliver them_, they told themselves. _He was here to fulfill the destiny of the Eldan. _For the first time in it's history, Cassus was truly unified – unified around a leader who came from the stars to save them.

Dominus smiled and stepped down from the podium slightly, waving his arm to those kneeling before him. "Then come, my friends – all of us, from the simplest of farmers to the highest of senators – we have a great deal of work to accomplish to truly begin to establish ourselves as the rightful rulers of the galaxy, as an empire, a Dominion. And that work begins today."


	3. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Dominus sat the stack of data pads down upon his desk. Sighing softly, he turned his chair around and looked out the window of his palace – staring out over the teeming skyline of Merida. Hovercars went this way and that, construction on new buildings was progressing well, and military formations marched in drill on the parade grounds just beyond the palace gates. Despite it being late at night, Cassus buzzed with life. It always did – it was the heart of a galactic empire, after all.

It had been fifteen years since Dominus ascended to the throne of Emperor. In those years, he had worked tirelessly to raise Cassus to the level that it deserved. In that time, famines were eliminated as new soil was tilled in areas previously thought to be unworkable. Civil strife was a thing of the past – Dominus ensured that the administrators of other cities were devoted to preserving unity and strength at any cost. Factionalism was not tolerated at all by his government – anyone found to be violating these principles was punished severely.

Of course, being an Emperor, Dominus found that he spent almost all of his free time in his office. Reports from Dominion military leaders, from administrators, from the economic development advisers that he trusted to help stabilize the growing economy – it all was constant. It was of course the life he agreed to when he became Emperor – but even so, he missed the simple things that he had come to love over his stay on Cassus. Things such as his beloved family; his wife, Olyssia Zin, Empress of the Dominion, and his beloved son Azrion. Having married Lady Zin just a year after his coronation, Dominus had solidified the future of Cassus with his son's birth some ten years later. Azrion was a Luminai much as Dominus was – even at five years old, he was an energetic and eager child.

Many in the media thought that he had married Lady Zin for the fact that her house was a prominent member of the old Cassian nobility – this had been the case at first, but he genuinely loved his wife – his affection for her was neither fake nor shallow. Family was a concept that he was initially afraid of – he had thought of the Cassian people as his family. But he was merely the guide of the Cassian people – his true family was Olyssia and Azrion.

"My love, you are always up late." a disapproving voice came from his right. Looking up, he saw the slender figure of Olyssia standing at the doorway to his office. She was wearing an elegant nightdress that showcased her modesty. Her blue eyes gazed lovingly at him as he turned to face her.

"I'm sorry, Olyssia." Dominus sighed, blinking his eyes rapidly to rest his vision. "Three reports from our development centres to the south. Three! All good news of course, energy output is up by 500% in the last year. But I have to review and approve every one – an emperor's work is never done, after all." He smirked at her.

"Of course, Dominus. But you promised Azrion you would read him a story before bed."

Dominus sighed sharply. He was a fool! He had forgotten about his promise to his son – Azrion loved books, especially ones about adventure and swordplay. Of course, he was so busy that his son's bedtime passed several hours ago – with him still working away into the night. "Blast it! I'm sorry, Olyssia." he frowned, looking down at his desk glumly. "Tell him I'll make it up to him tomorrow – I'll read him two stories."

"Tell him yourself, love." Olyssia chuckled mischevously as a small form darted into the room, running over to Dominus's chair and wrapping its arms around his waist. "Azrion! You should be in bed!" he chuckled as he ruffled his son's dark black hair. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Azrion looked up at his father and stuck out his tongue. "You promised to read me a story, dad!"

Dominus frowned, kissing him on the forehead. "I know, I'm sorry, son – Daddy's got a lot of work to do. It's not easy, you know – being the big leader is a tough job!"

Azrion laughed. "It's easy for you though dad! You can just tell everyone to go away while you read me a story!" he let go of his father and ran over to the bookshelf in the room, grabbing a large, red book that the boy struggled to hold. "Read this one, Dad! It's heavy..."

"Azrion, I do not think you want me to read you the condensed history of Cassian politics, do you?" he chuckled in his direction, which caused the boy to put the book down on the floor. "Thought so. Now, what do you say I read you the Adventures of The Lady Toria? You love that series!"

Azrion cheered and ran back through the door his mother stood at. "See you in my room", he shouted as he ran.

Olyssia could not help but laugh as Dominus walked over to her. Placing his hands on her back, he embraced his wife, kissing her softly. She returned the kiss, smiling. "Come on. Your work can wait until tomorrow. The Dominion's not going anywhere." she laughed, walking out of the office.

Dominus smiled, placing the large book Azrion had taken off the bookshelf back in its proper place. Looking over to his desk, he walked over to face the one instrument on there that was not related to official business in some way – a small picture of Tresayne Toria, framed and standing freely off to the left hand side of his desk. He kept it with him always to remind him of the woman who helped with everything he had done and become – she had been the one to encourage him, with her lessons and instructions, to accept his destiny.

"Tresayne, wherever you are now upon Nexus, I hope you are well. Thank you." he whispered to himself as he shut the light off in his office. For now, there was something more important then official documents – a five year old's bedtime story.


End file.
